Awaiting
by jaydream
Summary: *Hiccup has always been worried that Jack would leave him and their child once the spring came.* JACCUP! MPREG! COMPLETED!


**Another Jack/Hiccup story! This one contains MPREG ... you've been warned!**

* * *

**Title: **_Awaiting_

**Summary: **_Hiccup has always been worried that Jack would leave him and their child once the spring came._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG!**_

* * *

**Awating**

The snow and ice were well on the grounds of Berk. Jack Frost had done his work well cut-out for himself on the island. He wanted to make his human boyfriend, Hiccup Haddock proud. Not that he hadn't already done that.

Hiccup Haddock yawned as the sun came above the horizon, starting the morning off in Berk. The snow glittered and the ice looked sleek against the sun rays. Everything looked beautiful, just as Jack Frost had intended it to be.

The 17-year-old viking boy rubbed his eyes and opened them, peering outside the window at the winter wonderland outside. Uncovering himself, Hiccup revealed his very noticeable pregnant stomach. He was about five months along, and the father was none other than his winter spirit boyfriend, Jack.

The initial shock had long since been over, nobody knowing that Hiccup could be a carrier of children. But once everyone found out and was alright with it, the young boy had actually gotten a lot of help from people in the village along with his pet dragon, Toothless.

Hiccup sat up with a little bit of a struggle from his belly and stood up, a little wobbly on his prosthetic. Since getting pregnant and getting larger in his tummy, walking on the prosthetic leg was harder as he waddled with the pregnancy. He'd been lucky that Toothless was around to help him along when he needed it.

Cradling his belly protectively, Hiccup wobbled on his legs outside into the snow, letting Toothless rest a bit more. He wanted to see Jack and have some alone time with his spirit boyfriend. He didn't get to see Jack very often, and every moment counted.

Hiccup walked through the woods, softly humming a soft song to his belly, calming the child inside of him. The cold often left the baby a little restless, which was weird since he or she was the offspring of a winter spirit. But still, Hiccup figured the sensitivity to the cold was a part of his own genes.

"Jack?" Hiccup looked around the woods, looking for his boyfriend. "Jack are you here?" He smiled softly and leaned against a tree rubbing his belly softly.

A soft wind whistled around Hiccup gently and Jack flew onto his feet in front of Hiccup with a wide grin. "Well look who decided to wake up this morning."

Hiccup laughed softly. "Well, uh … I had to see your handy work. You know?" He smiled and stood up a little wobbly and reached his hand out for his boyfriend.

Jack reached his staff out and hooked the young boy around the waist gently, pulling Hiccup over and kissing the boy on the lips softly. Hiccup softly laughed against the spirit's lips and looped his arms around Jack's neck, softly kissing back.

"I missed you," Jack grinned flirtatiously at Hiccup. "How's the uh … " He looked down at Hiccup's belly and blushed softly. "How's the kid?" He reached over and put his hand flat against Hiccup's round belly.

Hiccup smiled looking down at Jack's hand on his tummy and beamed shyly. "He or she is good. Always hungry, hates the cold which is weird, and always active."

Jack laughed warmly and kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Sounds about right. Like my kid. You know, minus the being cold thing. That's all you it sounds like."

The young boy nodded and hugged Jack's arm softly. "I missed you last night. It was cold without you." Hiccup stopped for a moment, then laughed. "Well. That sounded weird. It's cold with you, too."

"You do have a point there, Hic," Jack grinned widely and cutely. "But I know what you mean. I had to go to Denmark last night and frost the trees and ice the ponds. I tried to get back as soon as I could."

"It's alright," Hiccup smiled kissing Jack's cheek. "What's important is that you're here now. And that you can stay for a little bit in Berk with me and the baby?" He looked up at the spirit hopefully.

Jack nodded with a warm, handsome smile and kissed Hiccup's forehead. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist, stroking his fingers on the young teen viking's belly. "There's actually nowhere else I'd rather be than here in Berk with you, Hic."

Hiccup grinned widely and hugged Jack's neck happily. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I don't get to see you often. And when winter's done … I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"You won't have to be without me," Jack leaned his head against Hiccup's. "I'm gonna come see you and the baby. I promise. It's not like I'm gonna just up and leave you once the spring comes. I'll make it snow in the areas that need it and I'll come right back here to Berk to visit you and the kid."

Nodding, Hiccup took Jack's hand and laced their fingers together over his belly. "I'm just worried I won't be able to see you as much as I'd like. Waiting for the baby is hard enough doing it on my own. And my leg doesn't make it easier as I get bigger." He lifted his prosthetic leg up off the snowy ground pointedly. "I might end up bed-ridden. Then I'll really be missing you."

Jack smiled, kissing Hiccup's cheek softly. "Not gonna happen, Hic. I'm always with you. Remember?"

"I remember," Hiccup smiled laying his head against the spirit's shoulder. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft brush of Jack's fingers against his belly. "I always remember, Jack."

"Good," Jack grinned. "Because I'd have to snowball you if you didn't."

Hiccup laughed as the two started making their way through the snowy forest back to the village, hand in hand. He knew that no matter what, he could always count on Jack to be there for him. And now that they were getting ready to have a baby, Hiccup knew that he and Jack would get stronger in their relationship more than ever.

* * *

**- Jay**


End file.
